Curious little brother
by xLitva
Summary: No one was supposed to follow Federico on his little adventure. Everyone was supposed to be busy and... well.. somewhere else. Too bad little brothers never do what they're supposed to. Lemon, YAOI, Incest.


Pairing: FedericoXEzio

Rating: M

Fandom: Assassins Creed

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, incest.

Wordcount: 3 731

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor the game they come from.

Summary: Federico never expected anyone to follow him on his secret trips. Everyone was supposed to be busy and... well... somewhere else. Too bad for him that little brothers never do what they're supposed to do.

It was one of those days when the sun shone down so brightly and so strong on the Italian city, Florence, when it was strong enough to force most citizens into the shade. But most citizen did not include a certain boy, or maybe man would be more accurate. And if you looked up at the right moment you would see a flash of red dashing across the roofs, scaring off pigeons as he went along.

Federico kept running for some time, before he dropped into an alley. Gazing around with wary eyes, he didn't continue forward until he had made sure that no one was there to see him.

Knocking a secret code on a wooden door, Federico wiped sweat off his brow, looking nervously around before slipping in just as the door opened, leaving the alley abandoned and the door unsuspiciously just being there. Supposedly disappearing for a few hours without anyone knowing, like how it was meant to be. Too bad little brothers never follow the rules.

"So where have you been?" The first thing he heard when he got home was his little brother Ezio's voice, and suddenly his vision was full of said brothers accusing face. It was already dark outside, and Federico would have expected everyone to already be asleep at home.

"What? Am I not allowed to go out anymore?" And he pushed away Ezio to be able to walk into their house properly as he said this.

"It's not like you, fratello. You're always slacking off and being lazy in some couch, especially during hot days, so I can't see what you would be out to do."

Federico rolled his eyes at this, and sent a suggestive grin towards Ezio as the two of them were headed upstairs towards their bedrooms.

"Well, I guess I was right, your pretty face IS your only asset, if you can't figure out something like that."

"Fottiti!"

"If you would just leave me alone, maybe."

Federico's grin hadn't faded in the least as they reached his door, and he opened it. Just as he was halfway through the door, his brothers next, for once serious, words stopped him.

"It's not like you need to tell me, anyway. I already know exactly what you were doing. And it's not legal."

Federico spun around, to look into his brothers eyes.

"What nonsense are you speaking of now, fratello?"

His brothers face was dead-serious, and Federico found himself searching the others eyes desperately for some kind of hint that what he just had said was a lie, but found none.

"You slept with another man, Federico, I saw you, and that's-"

Slapping his hand over his brothers mouth while looking around frantically for anyone else, hoping that no one had been close enough to hear them, and today it seems he was lucky. Ignoring the younger's protests, he pulled the other into his room and slammed the door closed with his foot before releasing the other male.

"Do you WANT to get me killed!" He glared at Ezio, and the younger actually had mind enough to look slightly ashamed, before looking up at the other again. "Really Ezio, I don't know why you even thought to follow me in the first place! And you never know to keep your big mouth shut, this is going to be my death!"

Storming around his room with waving hands and ranting, Federico was an amusing sight for the seventeen year old Ezio who had a minuscule smirk on his face.

"Fratello." he tried to interrupt Federico with.

"How could I not notice a dumb-ass like you following me is beyond me."

"Fratello."

"This is going to be my death, damn it all! I should kill myself before they get their hands on me."

"FRATELLO!"

At Ezio's shout, Federico stopped and turned towards the other Still not being able to be completely still he keeps shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"I won't tell anybody about this... If you do me a favor."

"A.. what?"

"Like I said. I want something from you."

Certain that it would be something along the lines of doing work for Ezio, who was just as lazy as himself, Federico's panicked expression calmed down. He sighed softly, but then smiled and asked:

"Tell me what that is then?"

But he never got an answer. Instead, what he got, was Ezio's lips pressed against his in a soft and warm kiss. It took Federico two seconds to react, and after those seconds, he pushed Ezio away by the shoulders.

"Ezio! What are you doing!"

He almost shouted, staring at his little brother, who was looking back with a slight pout on his lips.

"What do you think, idiota?"

".. No, no way Ezio, we're brothers!"

"So? At least this way you won't have to pay to get some action!"

Flushing brightly at this comment, Federico sent a glare towards his brother, who for that matter still was pouting. Seeing that his current way wasn't going to get him anywhere, Federico tried a different approach.

"Why would you even want that?"

"I-.. That doesn't matter."

Federico raised an eyebrow at this, and the flush on Ezio's cheeks caught his attention, sparking his curiosity.

"No.. Tell me now. You wouldn't keep a secret from your dear brother, now would you?"

"Says the one who was sneaking around behind my back and fucking a bunch of guys."

"I'm older than you, Ezio, therefor I have a right to keep things from you."

Federico smirked as Ezio's face turned mad, and dodged the punch thrown at his face, using the other movements against him and caught him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The older brother half stumbled, half walked over to his bed and threw down Ezio on it, and as he struggled to get up, Federico straddled his waist and pinned his wrists down to the bed. Leaning down next to Ezio's ear.

"Now, fratello" he whispered "Tell big brother why exactly."

"No way! Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me~"

Ezio glared at his elder, no matter how inefficient the blush made it, wishing he could wipe that infuriating smirk of his lips.

"I.."

"Go on."

"I'm curious, but I don't trust anyone else. There."

Blinking softly, Federico gazed down on his little brother who was glaring off to the side with a stubborn glare, still red from embarrassment. Smiling as soon as the comment really registered, he realized he pretty much had to do this. His poor baby brother needed him in this, and, really, it was not like anyone was going to find out. For that matter, his brother could've been worse looking, anyway. After a few seconds of contemplating, his smile widened into a grin.

"How adorable! My little fratello trusts me enough for something like this, I'm so honored. And here I though you only saw me as an idiot."

"B-be quiet you!"

Ezio's darkening blush only widened Federico's grin, and he rubbed their cheeks together.

"That's so cute, baby brother"

"Stop that, idiota!"

"Alright, alright. So do you know what you're getting into?"

Ezio paused at the sudden turn from playful to serious, and looked into Federico's eyes, nodding.

"If you want to stop, or if it hurts, or anything like that, tell me."

Ezio nodded again, and their gazes held each others, before Ezio leaned up to kiss his brother.

Ezio's lips were soft and warm, not very unlike a woman's, Federico noted. He wasn't a half-bad kisser. This right here was a perfectly good reason to why Ezio was so popular with the ladies. Federico smirked softly into the kiss before taking Ezio's lower lip into his mouth to suck on it, making the younger let out a shaky breath. And as Federico let go of Ezio's wrists, they immediately wrapped themselves around Federico's neck, pulling the brothers closer together as their tongues met for the first time.

Realizing that they wouldn't be able to get much further with all these clothes on, Federico moved his hands down to undo Ezio's belt and arm-gauntlets, as said brother kicked off his shoes. The kiss grew more and more heated with every passing second of exploring each other's mouths, wet tongues sliding against each other and tasting every inch of their new territory. But when Federico felt his lungs burn from lack of oxygen, he broke the kiss panting as much as his little brother. The elder was frightened from the intensity of the kiss, until their eyes met, and the slight fear disappeared as he ripped off Ezio's green vest.

Ezio panted loudly and felt the excitement rise as his vest landed somewhere in the room. He could barely think straight ( A.N: Haha, that pun is horrible. ) and his situation only got worse, or was it better, as Federico's lips latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling along the jawline and down the throat. Ezio threw his head back in pleasure, giving Federico easier access, and let out a long moan.

The body of his brother belonged in a church, Federico realize as he worshipped the skin, the slight salty taste, the musky smell. His lips covered the collarbone and bit down weakly, and he took delight in the gasp that escaped his baby brothers lips, and as he pulled away he saw the bright red hickey left there, and a grin lit up his face. Deciding that he wanted more of that delightful skin, Federico pulled off Ezio's shirt hurriedly, almost ripping it in his haste to not cover his brothers adorable blushing face for too long. Licking his lips at the sight, he kisses his way down to one of the nipples, taking it between his lips and sucking on it, scraping it gently with his teeth, making Ezio arch his back high off the bed with a loud moan.

Feeling like the sheets would get torn apart as he clenched them painfully hard between his fingers, Ezio gasped, his brothers touches driving him mad as his erection begged to be freed from the tight pants. Who knew Federico was so very skilled? And the pleasure only heightened as Federico grabbed the neglected with two fingers, twisting it softly. This whole experience was so very different from the ladies he normally was with, and not in a bad way.

The heat was starting to really bother Federico, so he sat up, still straddling Ezio's thighs, to pull off his own clothes, leaving his upper body bare. And as he leaned down to kiss Ezio full on the lips again, the heat shared between the two muscular, toned chests were enough to make Federico question why he'd ever been against this idea. But growing tired of the kiss, the elder slid down until he was laying between his brothers legs, playing with the hem of the tight pants, and smirked at the bulge, making his brother's face turn a bright red. Laughing softly at Ezio's embarrassment, he presses his lips to the bulge, kissing it softly through the fabric.

Ezio's hips bucked up at the teasing touch from Federico's lips, and he let out a groan of annoyance. Couldn't his brother just get on with it instead of torturing him like this? But then the air around, feeling unnaturally cold for such a hot day, hit his aroused member as it was freed from the pants and underwear, none of the brothers caring at all about where on the floor the clothes landed after being thrown.

Their eyes met, one with curious eyes and the other with devious. Federico smirked at that, and he hoisted up his baby brother's legs over his shoulder, making Ezio yelp in surprise. And his face turned even redder than before as he realized where his brothers mouth was.

The elder reached out his tongue and licked Ezio's puckered entrance, making him shudder in pleasure. The circular motions Federico made with his tongue made Ezio's hips shake and buck to get more of that wonderful feeling. Granting his little brother's wish, Federico's tongue penetrated the tight ring of muscle to taste his brother like no one else had ever done, and that for some reason made his pants even tighter. He would be his baby brother's first man. After getting his fill of Ezio's taste, he put down the other's legs and brought his face up.

The older brother raised to his knees and looked down on Ezio, and as he pulled the red ribbon from his brothers hair, letting it spread over the pillow, he licked his lips, pressing a short kiss on the younger's lips, he stood up to get off his own shoes and pants, as hurriedly as possible.

Ezio could only stare like hypnotized as the fabric fell down and pooled around Federico's ankles. His gaze followed the long, muscular legs until it reached the crotch, and the long, thick member standing up proudly from brown curls. Ezio's eyes widened at the sight, and slid down to the floor next to Federico, who looked down on him fondly. The younger brother pushed Federico's legs apart and started pressing kisses to the inner part of the leg and up along it with soft lips, until he reached the member. His brown eyes took in it, staring openly for a few moments, before he started to kiss that as well, from the base to the head, and finally pressing a last kiss to the slit on the member, before backing away to the bed again.

Brown eyes that had closed sometime during the little brothers ministrations opened and he looked at the younger, taking in the sight as he walked closer with a predatory look in his eyes. And then he pounced, pushing Ezio down on his back, and ravaged his mouth with a deep, hungry kiss. Ezio moaned into the touch and arched his back to get closer to his brother. Without breaking the kiss, Federico leaned down under his bed and pulled out a jar of oil, and he poured a generous amount over his fingers before bringing them down to Ezio's entrance.

Ezio gasped as he felt one of Federico's long fingers press against the puckered skin of his entrance, one drop of cold oil running down along the crack of his ass before it reached the bed. Once again having his legs over Federico's shoulders, Ezio tensed up slightly, nervous of what was to come.

Federico tested to press in one finger, but the tenseness in Ezio's muscles wouldn't let him. So he leaned forward to kiss his brother once again, forcing Ezio's thighs to lie almost flat along his stomach, and after a few moments of gently kissing, the muscles seemed to loosen up, and Federico let his finger slide into the tight heat.

The feeling of a slick finger intruding made Ezio gasp, not sure if it was slightly pleasurable or just plain uncomfortable. The oil made sliding in and out so much easier, and both the first and second knuckle passed through easily. Ezio shifted on the bed, letting out a soft whine at the unfamiliar feeling of the finger tickling the sensitive nerves inside of him. The older brother smiled at the sound, and tried to press in another oil-covered finger, meeting little resistance. He had to press a little harder at each knuckle this time, but as they were all the way in, Ezio moaned, making Federico start to slowly thrust the fingers in and out.

The sight was tantalizing to say the least, and Federico found he couldn't take his eyes off his little brothers face. Said face was flushed, the lips slightly parted as a mixture of sweet moans and gasps left them with every thrust of the fingers. The tight heat surrounding the digits made Federico hungry to take the other for real, and he grew harder at the thought as he pressed in a third finger when Ezio had relaxed enough for it.

Ezio could feel every twitch of the fingers inside of him, and he felt so deliciously full, moaning at the fingers that were sliding in and out, twisting and turning. The heat in his stomach started to coil and his toes curled up. The younger's back arched up against the hand and he felt like he was going to explode. And suddenly everything turned white as Federico hit a spot that made flaming hot pleasure course through his veins. He arched his back impossibly high and came hard all over their chests, and the scream would've woken up everyone in the household, had not Federico caught him in a deep kiss and muffled the sound.

As Federico leaned up to reach for the oil, Ezio could only watch the muscles playing beneath the skin through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips between breaths. The intensity of the orgasm having made him quite exhausted.

"I never knew you would come that hard only from my fingers, baby brother." The smirk on Federico's lips look big enough to split his face in half, and Ezio turned red at the comment, flipping off the other.

"Fottiti!"

"Why would I, now that I can fuck you instead?"

"Watch it! Or I'll leave you to deal with your little problem on your own."

"Alright, alright.. are you ready then?"

Ezio nodded slightly, and the older brother poured oil all over his member, the smirk only growing wider as he saw that Ezio could not take his eyes off the proud member. The head glistening with pre-cum and almost resting against the toned stomach.

The blunt head pressed softly against Ezio's entrance, before breaking through and sliding in slowly. The younger hissed at the burn of the stretching, and arched his back. He could feel every vein on the member as it filled him up to the brim. Federico frowned at the hiss of pain, and brought his hand down to stroke Ezio's member, but without stopping before he was in to the hilt.

He could not help but let out a moan when Federico stroked his member back to full hardness, despite the burn in his ass. But he was thankful as the other stopped to let him adjust to the fullness of having another mans member inside of him. He could feel it pulsating inside of him, so hot, almost too hot for Ezio to handle, and he started to pant.

Forcing his hips to be still, Federico could only look down at Ezio's face as he kept stroking the younger's member, moaning softly at the tight heat and waiting for Ezio to give him a signal to start moving. It didn't take long before Ezio shifted, all pain gone from him, leaving him with only pleasure coursing through his body. He nodded at Federico and pushed down on the member, wanting the older to move.

And move he did. Federico started to pull out of the tight heat, and when only the head was left inside, he thrust in hard, making Ezio gasp in pleasure. He could feel every push and pull of the rock-hard member, and the vein sliding in and out. Oil was leaking out of him in tiny drops, and the slickness of it all only heightened ever sensation. Before long, Federico had gotten Ezio to the point where he was throwing his head around, back arching to meet every thrust and member weeping. The loud moans and gasps of pleasure combined with the slaps of skin against skin and the creaking of the bed was the only sounds in the night. Ezio moaned and begged his brother to go faster, needing more. And with every thrust the pace and strength increased, until it was at a so high level it rendered Ezio incapable of even thinking.

Suddenly Ezio could once again only see white, as hot pleasure seemed to run through his veins, making his blood boil, and every push from Federico seemed to hit just the right spot. The familiar feeling of heat coiling in his stomach, only so much more intense than usual, filled up Ezio and every muscle tensed, his toes curling up, as he came hard all over their chests, his walls tightening around Federico's member. And once again would his scream have woken everyone, had not Federico thrown a hand over his mouth. He shook with the aftershocks of the orgasm, and every single one of Federico's last thrusts only heightened the experience, until he gave one last, hard thrust and latched onto Ezio's neck, biting it to keep down all sounds, coming hard inside of his brother, his semen coating the walls of the others passage.

Letting go of Ezio's neck and moving his hand away to let the younger breathe again, they both lay panting on the bed, covered in sweat and semen. Their chests moving irregularly as they tried to catch their breaths. Federico licked his lips, and pulled out of Ezio, rolling over to lie next to him on the sheets drenched in sweat, both brothers still panting.

"That was.. something.." Ezio said after a few minutes of still breathing.

"Uhu.. That it was..."

Ezio sighed with content, and laid on his side, curling up close to his brother, resting his head on the other's chest with closed eyes while Federico wrapped his arm around his baby brothers shoulder, pulling him even closer and covering them with the silk sheets that had gotten bunched up at the end of the bed.

"So happy that you agreed?"

Federico didn't need to see Ezio's face to know that the other had a smirk on his lips, it could be heard in the words.

"I guess so.. Although I gotta say it's a bit odd."

"Odd has never killed anyone.." They were both silent for a while, contemplating, before Ezio spoke again. "So does that mean we can do this again?"

Federico didn't bother with an answer and only smacked his brother over the back of his head with a slight smile, and Ezio chuckled quietly, before yawning and curling closer to the source of heat that was his big brother.

And as the night turned into morning, the two brothers was fast asleep together, now closer than ever before.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha.. dude, that was exhausting. My.. uhm.. third oneshot uploaded here. And third lemon ever written.

Well, this is a gift for my girlfriend of two months, as an anniversary-gift, kind of. She said she wanted more fanfics with Ezio and Federico (I think O_O'' ) so I went ahead and wrote this for her, although it's like two or three days late by now... And oh yeah, I used some italian, though you guys should know what it means ;P

Fottiti: Go fuck yourself.

Fratello: Brother

Idiota: Idiot.

Yeah, that's that.

I hope you enjoyed this Auditore-cest-fanfic, and please leave a review and tell me what you liked and disliked. Or if you have any ideas for oneshots I could write in the future.

Have a nice day/night/evening/morning. ^^


End file.
